Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle control apparatus which makes a vehicle enter or leave a narrow parking lot through a vehicle remote operation using a remote control. In this vehicle control apparatus, a vehicle can be steered, driven, braked, and the like in a remote operation manner by using a remote control, and thereby the vehicle can be made to enter a parking lot, or the vehicle in the parking lot can be made to leave the parking lot by a driver operating the remote control.